Empero vs the Forces of Evil
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: Growing up with a magic family, his childhood was one of the best but, after discovering his true parentage at his 10th birthday, Empero found himself unconsciously becoming more and more cynical and similar to his father. Now can he be saved from going through his father's path or will a interdimensional princess have a say on this.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Empero

**AN New story, new characters...**

 **I'm going to be honest with everybody: the HP fanfiction 'A socialist at Hogwarts' is in Hiatus, can't think of a good way at how to make it great( but don't worry, once I will find ideas, I will make it great again!);**

 **The X-Over one 'One, Nobody and a Thousand' will be updated regularly every 7-8 days.**

 **Now that this little weight has been removed, here's the summary (warning, it contains spoilers to the last HP book):**

 _ **Following the battle of Hogwarts, the twin children of Voldemort are separated. The female twin, Delphi, under the care of Amos Diggory and the boy, Empero, under the care of one of the American Aurors sent as volunteer by the MAGUSA, Francis Calles. Growing up with a magic family, his childhood was one of the best but, after discovering his true parentage at his 10th birthday, Empero found himself unconsciously becoming more and more cynical and similar to his father. His only true friend being Marco Diaz, his neighbour and No-Maj. Now can he be saved from going through his father's path or will a interdimensional princess have a say on this.**_

* * *

 _Echo Creek, California... what a nice place to grow up._

 _It had its share of nature, technology and civil services._

 _This story start in one of those houses, where in a room with many posters of quidditch, football and whatsoever, we find a young teen tall 5'2'' was reading a battle magic book._

"Empero!" The boy, Empero, looked up from his book and replied "Yes mom?".

A woman on her thirties was at the room's door, she had long, brown hair and seemed very busy. "Could you please go at the door? There should be the newspaper for your father".

At this the boy closed the book and got up from the bed, where he was studying until now. "Sure.."

He went down the stairs, opened the door and found someone there waiting "Oh, hi Marco."

"Hi 'pero, how are you doing?" Marco was an average teen, he was a brunette that seemed very attached to his red hoodie, Empero never knew why. "Doing fine, dude. Just getting the newspaper for my dad. Anyway why are you here, shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Marco seemed to get a bit more nervous. "Well, I did those... I came here to ask you if you wanted to hang out with the others." Empero's grasp at the door tightened "I don't have time to hang out, Marco, I remind you that I have both magical and not homework."

* * *

The Calles and the Diaz families had a long close connection. It started when one of Marco's grandfathers got injured and under heavy fire in the second world war and one of Empero's grandpas used his magic to helped him out of that situation. Since then the Diaz family had knew about the magic world and the existence of a magical government.

* * *

"Dude, you know that it's not true.. you always do your homework weeks before."

It was true, Empero was a closet bookworm, no matter how much he seemed popular, he preferred to stick to a good old book than with friends. "Yes, that's why I'm doing the ones for the next week and now sorry but I have to-" He was closing the door but was stopped by Marco. "Empero, it is not healthy to just study and stay at home always...".

The other boy held his hand up in protest but was intercepted by his friend."And don't even use the school as an excuse. You need to go outside and hang out with others..." Empero seemed to soften the grip to the door, feeling slightly guilty at having heard the worried tone in his friend's plead.

And he relented. "Maybe you are right... tomorrow we hang out like the old times."

At this Marco smiled brightly "Great!" then he questioned "Where should we go?".

"Dunno, you are the one that proposed the idea." He thought it up "Wanna go to Emilio's Pizza?".

Empero lightened up at this idea, he loved pizza. "Deal, so tomorrow after school going to eat at Emilio's Pizza."

"Yes" then Marco took a step back "Now I have to go" He straightened up his hoodie "I need to be ready for later".

Empero teasingly asked "Is this because there's going to be Jackie there?" Marco blushed at this.

It was not a secret that Marco Diaz liked Jackie Lynn Thomas. She was a very beautiful girl that had short blonde hair with an aqua streak on the left side. She had been the female best friend of Marco (The male one being Empero) while Empero regarded her as a sister: Both shared many likes and dislikes, but Empero didn't see her as a love interest and, after talking this to her, she smiled and replied she felt the same. They preferred to be siblings at this point, nothing more or less.

"I.. Uh... BYE!" He ran away back at his home. Empero shook his head and, after taking the newspaper, closed the door.

He went to the living room to give his father the newspaper. As always Empero found him sitting at the table, dealing with a massive amount of paperwork.

"Who was at the door, champ?" Being an Auror, his father was trained to be attentive to everything that happened in the approximate area. Something that he forced into his son's head in his home-school lesson. In Magical American, going to Ilvermorny was not mandatory and since his father was an Auror, it gave him the opportunity to study magic and stay at home with his friends.

"Just Marco, dad.." He set the newspaper in the little empty space remaining in the table "We decided to hang out tomorrow after school at Emilio's Pizza." His father looked up and smiled at his son "Good, you need a bit of fresh air once in a while." Empero was about to ask something but decided to be silent "Going back to my homework.".

"Ok son".

* * *

Empero laid in his bed, the book still closed.

Sighing, he continued to remember that horrible nightmare that seemed to happen most of the times he went to sleep.

 _...You are not going to run away from me, my foolish heir..._

He opened his eyes and looked at the 4th year battle magic book. He had finished studying the book weeks ago, but he continued to read it as a way to keep the memory away.

Then there was that horrible possibility of hurting his friends because of his true father's hate.

No matter how many times he's reminded of being Empero Calles.. He knew that deep in his heart he was... Empero Riddle, son of the most horrible Dark Lord ever existed. He didn't know that tomorrow would have been the day that would have changed his life.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Dark meet Light**


	2. Chapter 2-1: Dark meet Light

_Following the battle of Hogwarts, the twin children of Voldemort are separated. The female twin, Delphi, under the care of Amos Diggory and the boy, Empero, under the care of one of the American Aurors sent as volunteer by the MAGUSA, Francis Calles. Growing up with a magic family, his childhood was one of the best but, after discovering his true parentage at his 10th birthday, Empero found himself unconsciously becoming more and more cynical and similar to his father. His only true friend being Marco Diaz, his neighbour and No-Maj. Now can he be saved from going through his father's path or will a interdimensional princess have a say on this._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dark meets Light**

 _ **The next day, Echo Creek Academy**_

* * *

Both Empero and Marco were doing a math test.. Well just Marco was doing the test.

Empero had it done in the first few minutes and was just waiting for someone else to finish it, before giving it to Miss Skullnick and leaving the classroom. It was a normalcy for Empero to just wait for someone else because he was quick to panic and think as if he had done less than everybody else. No matter how much he studied.. he hated the possibility of even having a B.

The worst of the waiting was the boredom: it was particularly impossible to take a book and read, since someone would have seen it as a cheating means, so he had to endured it.

He just didn't expect a change in this monotony.

" _Marco Diaz and Empero Calles to the principal office, Marco Diaz and Empero Calles to the principal office."_

' _Ugh.. Now what?'_ He sat up and, uncaring of Marco's rant of being a 'bad boy' and stuff like that,grabbed his friend by his arm and led him to the principal office. The only thing that Empero knew was that this summon was not for a punishment for both since he knew that he didn't do anything bad _recently_. The walking was short, but Marco's ranting made it the longest he had ever done.

They found the principal just outside his office. He seemed very happy about something, maybe it was related to the small chest that he had in his hands. "Marco, Empero.. I want you two to meet our new foreign exchange student!" He pointed to a blonde girl around their age that was holding what seemed to be a very childish wand and that was looking at the water cooler as if it was the first time she saw one. "Star Butterfly." Marco seemed confused at this, but Empero had an idea of what would be said next and smirked. "I need someone who could be her guide in this school so why not a very responsible child as Empero and you, Mr Diaz, as the 'safe kid'" At this Marco looked a bit outraged and attempted to say that he was a misunderstood bad boy, Empero maintained his cool face but inside he was laughing at poor Marco's misfortunes. "Anyway, I have to leave you boys, I need to... go to do some commission.. see ya!" The principal ran away as if he was a giddy child.

Empero looked at Marco "Maybe we should present ourselves?".

Marco let out a 'fine' and walked to the foreign girl. While he was shaking her hand and presenting himself, Empero couldn't but note that the girl seemed to give a weird vibe, almost _familiar._ After Marco presented himself, Empero walked forward with a warm smile and moved to shook her hand "I'm Empero Calles, nice to meet you Star." Star gave him a smile and shook his hand.

When the two entering in contact, they felt something _strange_. The warming sensation that Empero felt was.. _impossible to describe_. Then he understood, his magic was reacting to the contact. That meant only one thing: Star Butterfly was capable of using magic. He decided to end the contact, scared that it would become too much addictive. Star blushed a bit still shocked by what had happened "Sorry.." she seemed very embarrassed, but Empero decided to intervene "It was not your fault. Anyway, we should start the tour, MARCO!" The last word was almost yelled because of the nervousness that was settling in Empero. Marco seemed to have understood the plead and started to guide Star in the school, Empero following behind. Another walk, again Marco ranting about being a bad boy and having been classified by just what happened once, _while doing exactly what a 'Safe Kid' would have done like:_ avoiding a fallen tile, a broken glass bottle etc.

At last Marco said that he just wanted a bit more of danger in his life. At this Star answered him by turning a butterfly in a big monster-like butterfly, luckily Empero had his wand always with him and cancelled the transformation. ' _The statute of secrecy is to be maintained_ '.

Thankfully, Star didn't notice the wand movement and thought it was a faulty spell. Marco had gone behind Star and was still scared by the monster "What the heck was that?"

Star looked that Marco innocently "I thought you wanted a bit more of danger.."

"Who are you?!"

At this Star made a pirouette and used her wand to make a rainbow. "I'm a magical princess from another dimension, Star Butterfly" Just when she finished the presentation, the rainbow caught fire and her smile became a bit more nervous.

While Marco wasn't very scared by normal magic, he was still a logic kind of guy and seeing something irrational like a firing rainbow, he decided to retreat back to home, saying just that the tour has ended. And in the end there were only two...

"Erh... I wanted to ask you something, Empero.."

Empero paled a bit, thinking that she may have discovered his secret.

How could have this happened?! He may have put the Wizarding World in jeopardy by just shaking hands with a interdimensional being (magical or not)..

"I don't have... ehr... a place where to stay... do you know someone who could... take me in?" Star's nervous question calmed Empero. No Statute of Secrecy violated.. Good.

Empero replied after thinking about the question. "You should go to the Diaz's place, Marco's parents wouldn't mind, I'm sure" He finished by giving her a nervous smile.

"Thank you!" Star moved to hug but Empero but, knowing what that could lead, he made an excuse he needed to go and went back home. ' _Maybe dad knows something..._ '.

* * *

 **Later, Calles's Home...**

* * *

"So you are saying that there's a interdimentional princess that is now a student at your school and part of your class."

Empero nodded while his dad was pondering.

"And she can use magic."

The boy nodded again, this time his father frowned a little.

"And your magic reacts weirdly when you get in physical contact with her."

The teen nodded once again, his father sighed.

"Are you sure you're not taking drugs?"

Empero felt enraged at the accusation "NEVER!".

His father held his hand high "Alright, alright..."

"About this 'magical princess' you are talking about..."

He looked at his son with a serious look "Keep studying her and see if there's more."

He gave a pat in his son's head "Think of this as the last test of magic."

Empero looked confused "But shouldn't my studies continue until I reach 17 years old?"

His father nodded "Yes, that's normally" then he shook his head "But you are advanced enough to be last year's material, you just lack experience." Empero found himself embraced by his father.

"I still remember when I took you from your cradle, looking with those rubies curiously everyone and everything.".

Empero found his stomach clenching at the reminder. He was not their biological son. He will never will. "Thank you, father..." He was released from the hug "I have to go, I promised Marco to be at Emilio's Pizza in a hour." "See you later, son" "Bye dad, see you later."

* * *

 **An hour later, Emilio's Pizza...**

* * *

"Dude, that sounds overwhelming.."

Marco's clothes seemed in disarray: he lacked a shoe and sock, there was a tree's branch on his hair and a dark cloud raining on his head.

"I know and she had done everything but helpful. My parents LOVE her and have given her a room where to stay. I still question how she had found my address..."

Empero had the decency to look away "Maybe it was luck..." then he saw Star coming their way and used it as a distraction. "Look!" Marco looked behind him and saw the blonde just few metres from him, he jumped and put his guard up. "Whatareyoudoinghere?" He said it all at once because of panic. Star aimed her wand at the cloud and made it disappear. Then she looked at the ground. "I didn't get the choice to get her on Earth and to deal with me..." She looked as if she was about to cry. "I'm going to find another family." Empero was about to mediate the situation but his words died by seeing something behind Star. Marco had seen the same and with a panicky look whispered " _St-Star.."_ while pointing at the mass of monsters. The shortest seemed to be the chief, with a black staff and a skull of another monster, his complex avian with an unhealthy shade of green.

"Star Butterfly, at last I found you!"

"Ludo!" her tone accentuated her hate for the short monster "How did you know I was there?!"

Ludo cackled "Wouldn't you want to know, wouldn't you?" Star nodded "Yes, that's why I asked."

The shortest monster then took a solemn look "Well Bullfrog ha- Wait! I don't have to tell you anything. GET HER!" He signalled his group to attack.

But before anyone could do anything Empero took his wand " _Stupefy!_ " The red bolt hit the closest monster. Marco got in position and started to melee the other monsters with karate moves. Star joined the brawl too after getting over the shock of the boy's magic.

* * *

 **One brawl later...**

* * *

The monsters were crushed by the trio's barrage. Ludo had to open a portal with a pair of scissors and retreated away.

"Well.. we were great!" Marco broke the ice of awkwardness.

Star smiled "Yes, we were.." Then she sighed "I should probably go and search some other place-"

Marco and Empero stopped "Wait! You don't have to go!" Marco started.

"Yes, I'm sure there's no need for that.. right Marco?" Marco nodded "You can stay at my place, whenever you need." Star seemed to lighten up and hugged Marco "Thankyouthankyouthankyou..."

Marco patted her back. Empero seeing the scene felt something... _wrong_... as if he wanted to burn something...

His train of thoughts stopped when he felt embraced by the girl. The warming sensation returned full power and felt like he had reached heaven. Sadly, he had to release the embrace, again he found Star blushing but a smile was on her face.

"We should go.." Star nodded quickly "Yes, we should."

The three went together to their homes. They didn't know but this was the start of a great story full of friendship and adventure (And more!)

* * *

 **AN: Super long chapter that will be divided in two parts.**

 **As you have seen, this is not a Starco story (I love the pairing) but decided to do just a OC x Star.**

 **See ya later, Bukharin's out!**


	3. Chapter 2-2: Party with a Pony

_Following the battle of Hogwarts, the twin children of Voldemort are separated. The female twin, Delphi, under the care of Amos Diggory and the boy, Empero, under the care of one of the American Aurors sent as volunteer by the MAGUSA, Francis Calles. Growing up with a magic family, his childhood was one of the best but, after discovering his true parentage at his 10th birthday, Empero found himself unconsciously becoming more and more cynical and similar to his father. His only true friend being Marco Diaz, his neighbour and No-Maj. Now can he be saved from going through his father's path or will a interdimensional princess have a say on this._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Party with a Pony**

* * *

 **Few days later, Diaz's household...**

"Ok, Star..." Marco was finishing cooking "...Feast your eyes upon THIS!".

Once in a while Marco decided to cook his **'Marco's Super Awesome Nachos!'** , but this time he decided to prepare it for Star to try it for the first time. Star gave him a small clap and then took one of one of the nachos "Ohh, triangle food...". Empero too had been there: the nachos were great and he would ever be present if those were cooked. Star and Empero were about to eat their first snack but were interrupted by someone knocking at the door. "Uh, were you expecting someone else today, Marco?" The brown-haired teen replied with a brief 'no' and went to open the and see who was behind it, knocking. The boy opened the door finding only...nothing.

Nobody was around there at first but after giving another look, he finally noticed: a head of a...pony was floating in mid-air and looking at him "Yo, whaddup home-fries!" Marco at this point gave a girly ( _'Ohi, it was a purely manly!'_ ) scream and fainted, letting all the nachos in the plate he was holding to fall on the ground. "No, NACHOOOOOS!" Empero attempted to save all those saveable but he knew it was in vain. "Oh my gosh! Flying princess pony-head!" All the while, Star went forward, stepping on Marco's half-unconscious body "Oh hello B-fly." And gave a hug to the flying head "Weell, we are going out tonight. Are you ready to make some baaad choices?" Star then pointed at the unconscious boy "Wait, let me just wake Marco." The Pony head floated to give a look at the teen "Are you sure that isn't a dead person?" Marco held an hand up "Not... Dead..." Empero crouched to his friend "Yeah, dude... now, I know it might seems cold but... could you prepare another plate full of nachos?" Marco mock-glared the red-eyed boy. "Pony-head, meet my best friends, Marco Diaz" She got Marco up and forced him to wave at the flying head "And Empero Calles.". Pony head gave her a confused look "Your best friend?" Star averted a messed up situation "Oh, Nononono. On EARTH. You are my best friend on Mewni." Then she returned her attention on his friends "Oh Marco, Empero, this is the pony I have been telling you about."

Pony-head moved very close to Marco "I hate your face. It's very ugly." Marco seemed very irritated by the comments. Then she moved close to Empero "I hate your eyes." Empero gave her an annoyed look "I don't care..". The reply surprised the flying head that recovered with "It was just a joke, take that Bros." Then she returned her attention to Star "Let's PARTEEEY!".

Star looked back "Yeah guys, let's parteey." Marco seemed unconvinced but seeing Star deflating at his silence decided to go with them. Pony-head opened her mouth and let a pair of scissors out. Those particular scissors from what Star explained were used as a mean to travel through dimensions.

The party's place wasn't what Empero expected: some dudes and dudettes were dancing on the dancing floor while some others preferred to sit in the cloud couches. "Oh, a photo booth!" Star grabbed the guys' arms and led to the booth. At first it was all together, then just Marco and Pony-head and then just Empero and Star. Upon entering the booth, Star looked serious at Empero "How are you able to use magic?". Empero expected such question and was not caught by the surprise. "Earth has its own share of magical being.." He took his wand out "The most well known are the wizards, what I am. My father is part of the defence magical corps known as DMLE." Star looked confused "Then why nobody knew about your kind? Does Marco know?"

Empero frowned a little "There's a special rule called the 'Statute of Secrecy' that forbid us from using and/or revealing magic in front of non-magicals.. something about religious persecution.." He looked back at the blonde. "Marco and his family know because our families are very close since our grandfather's era." He closed his eyes "Is this sufficient?" Star nodded and posed with the boy for the photos. The group then moved to an arcade, Marco and Pony-head decided to fight against in Lance Lance Revolution. Star and Empero decided to try another arcade game, Dream Fighters VII, and Empero couldn't but notice the similarities to another arcade game from Earth...

"You are going to lose!" Star looked determined but Empero wasn't letting her win "You wish!" They continued to play for almost half an hour, enjoying every single second of that match. Then Pony-head came looking incredibly nervous "Hey Star, I'm bored, can we go back to the club, NOW!" She pulled out once again the scissors and forced Star into the portal, leaving Empero and Marco behind. "What the heck just happened?" Then Empero found himself tied up and his mouth covered by a giant hand, losing consciousness.

* * *

 **Few minutes later, the Arcade...**

Waking up, Empero noticed that he was tied up to a chair. He could hear someone interrogating Marco, the friend's answer being always 'I don't know'. One of those moved to the red-eyed boy "And what about you?" Empero frowned "What about me?" He attempted to look threatening but failed "Where is Pony-head?" Empero looked a bit annoyed "Who?" He knew that by telling the truth he would endanger Star's friend so he keep his mouth sealed. "Hey you dummies, were you seeking to ride a ponee?" Pony-head attracted the thugs' attention and Empero used it as a moment to free himself, then he moved to free Marco and, together with Star, approached where Pony-head was leading those brutes. The flying head had hit the wall because she was gloating on the thugs' lack of intelligence and now was being cornered by those. The trio moved fast and blocked the way for Pony-head. Seemed like a fight would have happened but another being appeared, Pony-head's father, King Pony-head. "Seems like the end of the road." Star looked confused "What do you mean, Pony-head?" The flying head then replied "St. Olga..". Star gasped "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses?!" Pony-head nodded at her. The thugs moved and put a rope on her and started to lead her to an open portal. "Don't worry B-fly, there ain't jail that can hold me forever, muhahahah-" her ranting was cut short by entering the portal. Marco then gasped "And now how do we go back home? We are stuck here!".

Star smiled and imitated 'Pony-head's scissors from mouth', showing that she actually had the scissors. "And now we can actually go where we want, I just have the right place..." Empero finished with a small grin.

* * *

 **Few minutes later, Diaz's household...**

The trio was munching the newly-made nachos and were enjoying the Tv's shows.

"Best Party Ever?" Marco asked.

"Best Party Ever!" was the reply of the other two teens.


End file.
